


Dungeons are SO 1387

by paynesgrey



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-01
Updated: 2005-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dungeons and kidnapping were so overrated. And poor Kagura only wants Inuyasha “to love her long time” but that doesn’t happen. And Naraku ... he’s actually a refined and insatiable lover, yet no one would ever suspect Kanna as the wild one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dungeons are SO 1387

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to darkelf for the beta job.

**Dungeons are SO 1387**

Things were not good. The acrid smell among the slimy stone walls was attacking his finer senses, and he was getting light-headed. But this was dangerous because he needed to stay focused. He was angry, but he was not in the position to do anything about it.

He struggled with his arms, feeling helpless as he finally realized he was in fact shackled without a way to escape. They must have been mystical shackles because usually he could use his brute strength to break through anything.

He growled, and his captor chuckled. He winced. Her dark chuckle was frightening, but strangely alluring. He sniffed.

“Ah, my little hostage, do you like the accommodations?” she asked in a sensual drawl.

“Keh.” Inuyasha spat at her feet, and then he weakly struggled before glaring right into her fiery eyes. “Naraku could do something about the decorating. Didn’t you know underground hideouts are out? Hideouts under waterfalls are the new rage now.”

“Humph. I see that the air is not weakening your sense of humor.” She watched him carefully as his eyes became dazed. “No matter though, the spell will take affect soon.”

“Spell?” Inuyasha’s voice crackled. She chuckled again, and he tensed as she came closer to him. She started to roam her hands over his chest.

“Such a strong, manly puppy,” she purred, dipping her lips to nibble on his jaw. Then she whispered very low. “I can’t have you resisting me, so I had the air filled with a scent to numb your senses.” She stroked his ears, and he started to gurgle in delight against his wishes.

“Kagura ... urr ... damn ... errr ... you!” He tried to struggle but failed. His body became weaker, and he couldn’t understand that if the room was filtered with this scent, why she wasn’t affected. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when she began to remove his clothing. His haori was forced open, his sleeves dangling over his elbows; his hakama were somewhere on the ground. He sniffed again, and the room was spinning. All his muscles seem to liquefy under the spell --- all muscles but one.

“Oh!” he screeched as he felt something wet trace the length of him. Damn it all if he didn’t enjoy it either, but this was Kagura! And he was worried about Kagome. She had been captured too. He could only imagine where they took her.

Kagura licked again and he winced. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t TOO worried about Kagome anymore, but he could fake it. He could blame it on the spell! Yeah, that’s it!

“Why...” He managed to slur out, and Kagura only chuckled.

She shrugged her shoulders and then let out a small smile. “I wanted to have some fun before I toss you to Kanna.” She motioned over to her shoulder. Inuyasha’s eyes widened. Kagura inched closer to him as if to tell a secret. “If I let her get you first, she wouldn’t leave any left. That girl is a total minx!”

She swore Inuyasha had gotten paler after that, and he stared as Kanna stood against the wall behind them, not saying a word or making a motion. She was just ...watching.

“Um ...is she going to stand there the whole time? Um... it’s kinda creepy,” Inuyasha said with his face flushing. Kanna looked straight at him and in all her rare times, made a motion to speak as she flashed her mirror at him.

With her usual monotone “children-of-the-corn” like voice she whispered, “I like to watch.”

He screamed then. Not only because Kanna saying that really freaked him, but because Kagura suddenly grabbed his balls, playing with them like a kitten with a ball of yarn. He almost fainted when he heard her giggle.

“These are so brown and squishy!” And then she gobbled them up, and he groaned audibly again. He whimpered in surprise and frustration as she began to massage the muscles of his inner thighs and then grip a hand around him, stroking his hardness in a maddening pace. Her tongue was a whirlwind around him, sliding patches of moisture up and down, and then nibbling on his sensitive head.

He didn’t know whether or not this was nirvana or hell, but at this point he really could do nothing about it with his hands bound. He looked down only to see Kagura looking up at him with her tongue partially out and laying on his tip motionless.

“How goes it, my puppy?” she asked him seductively.

Truthfully, he would’ve preferred that she take her clothes off, but whatever.

“Oh really?” And then he looked at her wide-eyed.

He couldn’t believe he said that! And he hated the fact he couldn’t slap a hand over his mouth for slipping out a thought-made-public.

“Naughty naughty, puppy!” She slapped him across the face. He felt her nails graze against his cheek and then a sharp pain. He was sure he was bleeding. When he turned around, her usual kimono was at her feet.

Damn, and if he wasn’t horny before. But now he was mad AND horny. He was being taken advantage of and he couldn’t do anything for himself!

“Dammit woman!” he screamed, rattling the chains that bound him. “Let me out of here, RIGHT NOW!” He huffed, and she only smirked at him.

“Oh, what for? So you can control me?” She laughed. “I don’t think so. I’m the one running the show here.”

“Dammit!” He cursed a few times under his breath as he realized Kagura was now touching herself – A LOT, and only in places he had dreamed about Kagome doing. And damn, if he came out of this alive, Kagome wasn’t going to be the only horny chick in his fantasies from now on.

And he wasn’t even the perverted one of the group!

“Sister ...” Oh yeah. The creepy little voyeur was still here. And she spoke, again.

“Sister...”

“What is it?” Kagura hissed in between laps of Inuyasha’s hardened length. He whimpered as she accidentally bit down on him as she spoke. She stopped momentarily and rubbed him in between her breasts and she watched with fascination as he bucked into her, panting and cursing her name under his breath.

“I want to have him now.”

“No. I’m not done yet,” and then they bickered. And Inuyasha was stunned ...horny and stunned, that these two ...um ...”women” were fighting over a chance to feel him up. His head was still throbbing; well, both were actually, and he was feeling dizzy from the smell and very sweaty from his arousal. He still did not like the restraints on his hands and feet, and he tried desperately to replace images of fucking Kagura raw with images of tearing her head off for kidnapping him.

But it was so very HARD. Well, keeping the images away, anyway.

Finally, Kanna relented after Kagura agreed to give him up only AFTER he showed her some proof that her methods were working. And she wanted some hot milky white proof at that.

He sneezed, and suddenly he felt Kagura close next to him with her breasts bouncing and rubbing against him as she fiddled with the shackles. When he felt he was free, she jumped of the way of him. He tried to pounce on her, but he froze, and then as his numb muscles gave way; he teetered, and Kagura caught him before he could fall on himself.

He felt pathetic. He couldn’t move his arms and legs, and Kagura was carrying him to the ground and resting him up against the side of the cave walls. He moved his head back and forth in a dizzying motion.

“What. The. Fuck!” he slurred, and Kagura laughed as she bounced onto him, impaling herself with his hardness. He screeched intrusion, but as she started to rock up and down, he gifted her with a goofy grimace.

She began to move her hips like galloping cowgirl, hooting and laughing as he released sounds of joy underneath her. Then he gurgled, she felt his hips buck swiftly and then freeze, and then he relaxed, sighing and then appearing dead to the world.

Kagura grunted and then stuck out a pouting lip. “Oh, how disappointing. I don’t want no one-minute man.” Inuyasha was slightly too comatose to respond.

Kanna suddenly appeared depressed ... for _her._ “I hope you left some for me.”

Kagura chuckled, sliding off him and reaching her hands in between her legs, wiping off the proof of her control of him while giving herself some dessert before tagging her partner into the ring.

“He’s all yours, sister,” she stated, sliding her kimono back on and wandering out of the cave back to Naraku.

Inuyasha jarred and opened his eyes, looking up through blurriness, only to see Kanna hovering above him. Strangely, though he could be imagining things, he thought he saw a tiny smile tug at her lips.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” she said melodiously. His skin suddenly quavered, and then he felt terrified as long lanky tendrils burst through her mirror and seeped out all over the room.

He screamed.

~*~

Kagura licked her fingers happily as she entered the room where Naraku was keeping Kagome, only to be mildly surprised at their actions.

“Oh! You took got another one again, Nara-chan!” Kagome bubbled, mocking displeasure.

“Kukuku,” Naraku chuckled, pointing at her to strip another piece of clothing away. “I have your rook and a pawn, so off with that cute skirt, my pet.”

Kagura watched as Kagome pouted, and then stood up and unfastened her skirt. Her shirt was already gone, as were her socks and shoes. All that remained was her bra and panties. She didn’t have many options left.

Kagura inspected the game they were playing and wrinkled her nose.

“You’re playing strip chess?” she asked disbelievingly.

“Obviously,” Naraku said, annoyed with her presence.

“But this is Fuedal Japan. How can there be chess?” She didn’t even know how _she_ knew of chess.

“I’m worldly, what can I say,” Naraku flicked his hand listlessly.

“But she dresses so scantily. It would take like six overtaking moves to get her completely nude!” Kagura observed. Naraku nodded in agreement.

“Well you’re right about that, so I made things more interesting. She has six articles of clothing and there are sixteen pieces. So, I made the rule that for every two pieces she should take off one piece of clothing. Aren’t I fair?” He leaned over to Kagome and asked her. “Well, my pet, aren’t I fair?”

Seemingly not herself, Kagome tittered in agreement. “Oh, very, Nara-chan!”

“Delicious,” Naraku purred, still staring at her.

“But that would mean that if you took twelve of her pieces, she’d be completely naked but still could finish the game.” Kagura was having a problem with his logic.

“Who said anything about finishing the game?” Naraku made a few swift moves after Kagome did, and then he turned to her. “Two more, my sweet. Pick which one you want to go off first.”

And stupidly, the girl stripped off her panties. Naraku leered most unhealthily at her bundle of curls as she kneeled over the table.

“What’s wrong with her?” Kagura asked. Kagome was acting like she didn’t have a brain. ‘Hello Kikyo! Her mind’s gone but her body’s free so you can have it now.’ Kagura prevented herself from chuckling to that thought.

“Well, I gave her something in her drink. She was screaming and biting before,” Naraku sipped his sake, and she saw his face scrunch in bitter bliss. “She was most unpleasant, so I gave her some modified sake.”

“Sake!” Kagome suddenly yelled with a grin on her face and then started to sing to herself.

“Well, it looks like you’re having a good ole dorky time with her. I rather thought you’d be taking her up the old poop shoot by the time I got back. I didn’t realize you were so refined,” Kagura stated rudely. Naraku stuck his tongue out her like a little kid.

“For your information, we did ALL that already. There are only so many times you can do it in one day!” Kagura looked over at Kagome and wondered why she didn’t notice the bruises before. It seems Naraku was telling the truth. “Gees. Even my tentacles have their limits.”

Kagura scoffed and started to leave. She was quite jealous actually. When Naraku had Kagome she had been quite insatiable, but when she had Inuyasha, he had only been able to perform for her in less than a couple minutes.

“Really she’s quite the little tiger. How did you fair with the hanyou?” Naraku asked slyly, giving her a wink. Kagura glared at him.

“It was glorious!” she snarled, and then waved her hand. “I threw him to Kanna so she could have a turn.”

Naraku made a shocked face. “Kanna! Oh dear. That girl won’t leave him alive. Poor thing.” Naraku took another sip of his sake and gave his attention to Kagome. He cooed in a sympathetic voice. “Well, my dear, it looks like Inuyasha won’t be able to come for you after all. So I guess you’re staying with me.”

“Yeah! I’ll never leave you Nara-chan! Let’s play chess again!” She jumped up and bounced her boobs like a hyper active cheerleader and started to sing some song entitled “C’est La Vie.” Naraku shook his head.

“She just won’t shut up! Over and over she sings that song! What the hell does it mean anyway?” Naraku put down his sake and went over to her, grabbing Kagome as she bounced in his arms. “I’m taking her to my room to settle down. You’ll look over things, m’kay?”

Kagura grunted and rolled her eyes. Naraku and Kagome slipped away leaving her alone. And then she heard Inuyasha’s screams down the pathways in the halls below.

Kagura snorted unhappily. “How rude. Everyone’s having fun but me!”

~*~

“Yessss ... do you like that?” Kanna eerily whispered. Corporeal tentacles of soul matter reached out and impaled every exposed orifice of the poor hanyou while the others without a cozy refuge merely stroked lightly over his skin.

Inuyasha didn’t know if he could stand it any more. Kanna really was a devil, and she touched and tortured him to no end.

He grunted in pain and pleasure as the weird string like soul tickled and stroked him from the inside. He muffled a cry as one had accosted his mouth.

He looked up only to see Kanna’s twisted smile sneering down at him.

She held onto her mirror, threw her head back in an uncharacteristic moan and yelled, “Yes, Inuyasha, my souls, they like you!”

And at this point, he wished he were dead. He wished that he were anywhere like but here, and like this at the mercy of anyone else BUT Kanna. Well, maybe not like this in the mercy of his brother, but still ...

It was just ... it was just SO WRONG!

  
THE END


End file.
